Harry Potter and the Backwards Hicks
by andres.mullerbeck
Summary: What, you think that, at the tender age of one, I managed to somehow bounce an inhibitor curse off of my forehead? That's just stupid!
1. Chapter 1

As always, I don't own Harry Potter or Negima, I'm just taking a look into the kaleidoscope.

Those damn inbred hicks and their constant attempts to reveal the existence of magic! for several months a terrorist group within 'Wizarding Britain' had been attacking the mundanes, killing them in their own homes, and worst of all, leaving giant floating, sparkling emerald skulls in the sky above their victims houses. The situation had finally gotten to the point where the Council of Mages refused to listen to the empty platitudes of the 'Minister of Magic' promising to take care of the problem and an operative of the Council had been sent to take care of the cause of the problem. Permanently.

The name of the operative was John Rose, and he was not amused with what he had found, not amused at all! John had tracked his target to a small house in Godric's Hollow, the front door blown inwards and the corpse of a young man lying in the entry hall. when he moved up the stairs he found his target, the self-titled 'Lord Voldemort' (*snicker* what kind of idiot calls himself 'Lord I'm Afraid of Death'?) standing in a ritual circle made using the blood of the mother of the infant he seemed to be in the process of sacrificing. already he had begun carving something into the poor childs forehead!

John couldn't allow such a crime to be committed while he had the chance to stop it, so rather than calling out to the bastard about how he was under arrest and should come quietly, he opened up with his most powerful small target fire spell and greased the fucker before rushing forward and doing what he could to calm down and heal the kid.

The child eventually calmed down enough to look John in the face, and John was instantly captivated.

Hadn't he and his wife been trying for a child for a while now?

Hadn't this boy just recently been orphaned by a crazed 'wizard'?

Didn't the local magical population tend to make witnesses of its little indiscretions, especially those that couldn't protect themselves, disappear?

Three problems that seemed to solve each other!

John spent the next several minutes gathering up some things, like the boy's toys or a few pictures of his birth family, and then prepared to bring harry back to Wales with him to introduce to his new family.


	2. Chapter 2

As always, i don't own Negima! or Harry Potter.

Most of Harry's young life had been spent happy and content. His parents showered him with love and affection, and he played with the other children in the town, being on good terms with all of them.

When he was three and a bit, the person whom he looked up to the most, more than even his own father, moved into the town. That person was Big Bro Negi, two years older than Harry and driven like the wind.

It was Negi's drive that inspired Harry's studiousness, doing quite well in his class work, if not nearly as well as Negi (he had managed to push forward a few grades, but he hadn't gotten a university degree or graduated at ten) and he was in the same grade as Anya, who had quite a torch for Negi.

He had also been raised on stories of the stupidity of the British mages, about how they were so inbred that they barely had more mana than a mundane, and how they bound the magic of their new emergences in order to not be overthrown. He had also been told about the idiotic myth that had been started of how Harry had defeated the 'Dark Lord Voldemort' by somehow bouncing an anticatalysis curse off of his forehead.

When Harry asked his dad why the British 'wizards' were allowed to treat their citizens so badly, he was told about the great Merlinian Wards protecting most of the isles, with only Wales left uncovered. The wards had been raised by Merlin, earning him the title of Wizard, and had successfully broken the back of the demon hosts attacking humanity back then. Since then the British mages had allowed themselves to rot away, marrying cousins, or even siblings, and greatly damaging their international reputation with their bigoted ideas and mistreatment of their lower classes. Only the ancient British wardings and their proximity to the world gates allowed them to remain in their position of influence.

Of course, back then Harry had been amused by the British shenanigans, but now he was thinking about them with trepidation.

you see, his Big Bro Negi, who could do no wrong, had just come to him asking that he accept the invitation to join Hogwarts, 'the greatest wizarding school in the world', The place where all those backwards British hicks learned their 'wizardry'.

Of course, when they were revealed, Negi's reasons made a lot of sense; the largest obstacle in Negi's path towards his goal of stabilizing the magical world was the British ambassador to the Council refusing to even think about repealing the Statute of Secrecy, and Harry was the key to change their opinions.

Duke of avalon, Count of Baern Sonnach, and the last scion of the Potter line: Harry had an enormous amount of pull in the wizarding world, only increased by his fame as 'the-boy-who-lived'. By attending Hogwarts Harry could network with the future movers and shakers of the British wizarding world, building up a support network for Negi's goals.

Harry couldn't turn him down.


End file.
